


And Suddenly A Light

by visionorwakingdream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionorwakingdream/pseuds/visionorwakingdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes something rather important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly A Light

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on here and my first time writing for the One Direction fandom.   
> Just a warning, this is VERY much a stream of consciousness fic. Let me know what you think please and thanks.   
> P.S. this also is very much un-betaed so let me know if you catch anything!

It happened suddenly. It wasn’t even a big, beautifully cliché moment either. Louis wasn’t singing a solo in front of thousands of people, he wasn’t playing with a baby at a signing, he didn’t even look fantastically gorgeous (well, he always looked beautiful to Harry but you know what I mean). They were just sitting on the couch in their flat, Louis curled up against Harry’s side, watching some random reality TV show. A typical day off. But then Louis had snorted at something particularly idiotic that some vapid bimbo had said and Harry glanced at him and he noticed a million things at once. How the fringe that had escaped his beanie had fallen onto his forehead. How his hands rested comfortably on the brightly colored blanket that Jay had given them as a flat warming present. How his body felt like it fit perfectly against his. How he kept glancing towards the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to start to whistle. How his absurdly blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Woah. It hit Harry so fast and so hard and he could not think about anything else and he realized that this had been going on _forever_ and his entire existence was breathing _louislouislouis_ and he had to tell him he had to and he didn’t even think about it he just

“I love you.”

did it.

It came out quietly and not as climactically as he thought it should have but it just felt so right to say and he realized that he wanted to say it again and again and bury his face in Louis’ hair and wake up half lying across him in the morning and kiss him awake and hold his hand as they walked down the street.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t told Louis that he loved him before (in a thanks-for-the-tea-sweetums kind of way) but this time it was different (in a I-want-to-wake-up-next-to-you-every-day-for-the-rest-of-my-life kind of way). This was _so_ different. This was life-altering, ground-shaking, world-changing different.

Harry knew that.

And judging from Louis’ expression, so did he.

And then Harry realized that he had told his best friend (though they had a somewhat... unconventional relationship going on, they still were _just friends_ ) that he was _in love with him._

He started to panic and his face heated up and what if Louis didn’t love him what if he rejected him what if they couldn’t be friends anymore what if he just ruined the band what if what if _what if_. A small part of him (okay, a very very large part) prayed and hoped and wished that Louis would misunderstand and would smile and say _Love you too baby cakes_ and that would be that and everything would be okay.

But another part of him just knew that Louis would know what he meant because this was Louis. Louis who knew him better than anyone else ever.

He would know.

Louis looked at him.

Harry looked back.

He prayed that Louis would somehow someway start laughing and make a joke out of it but

“What?” Louis asked quietly and a bit too seriously for Harry’s liking.

“I...” Harry stopped himself and blushed brilliantly, fiddling with the blanket on his lap.

He took a deep breath.

“I love you.”

Louis nodded slowly, his eyebrows scrunched together like he was trying to figure something out.

“You love me as in... we’re best mates or-”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Oh. That’s what I thought you meant.”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

Awkward, terrible silence.

Harry steeled himself, waiting for the rejection, for the negative reaction that he knew must’ve been coming, that was barreling towards him there was nothing he could do he had just ruined everything and now

“I love you too.”

Oh.


End file.
